


Fiori maledetti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [36]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abduction, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Radish e Vegeta vengono rapiti.Scritta sentendo: [Nightcore] Apologize; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7Sw-AXCM9gPartecipa alla: "IT'S JUST A QUICK PRICK" CHALLENGE!Prompt di M.L.G.: Prompt.Personaggio A e personaggio B vengono rapiti.Personaggio A viene torturato per costringere personaggio B a fare “qualcosa”.





	Fiori maledetti

I° parte Rapiti

Radish avanzò nel campo di fiori, i pollini gialli gli aderivano ai vestiti, s’infiltravano tra i suoi lunghi capelli mori, gli pizzicavano le narici e gli facevano lacrimare gli occhi.

Cadde carponi e la testa gli ricadde in avanti, Vegeta era abbandonato incosciente sulla sua schiena, il figlio di Bardack si fece forza, rialzandosi.

Vegeta mugolò, era completamente ricoperto dalla sostanza morbida e gialla.

Radish cercò di accelerare il passo, la gola gli doleva, fu colto da un capogiro e si rialzò in piedi a fatica, le gambe gli tremavano, si strinse con forza la spalla muscolosa e scosse la testa.

“… Mi dispiace, principe… Non ce la faccio” gemette.

I piedi affondavano nel terreno, iniziò a vedere sfocato, mentre i fiori continuavano a spruzzargli contro.

< Lord Freezer ci ha mandato qui sicuramente sapendo di questa robaccia! Voleva disfarsi di noi, vero? > pensò Radish, ringhiando. Tossì ripetutamente, sputando per terra e proseguì a gattoni, udiva il principe mugolare nell’incoscienza.

Avvertiva il proprio corpo sempre più pesante.

_“Tu non sei normale. Nessun saiyan sarebbe debole come te” disse uno dei ragazzini, calpestando la testa di Radish sotto di sé._

_Un altro ragazzino lo raggiunse alla schiena con un calcio, strappandogli un grido._

_“Neanche una terza classe è così imbranata. A te piace cucinare, come alle femmine delle razze aliene” lo derise._

_Altri tre del gruppetto ridevano con forza._

_Il primo lo indicò, dicendo: “Guardate, piange!”._

Radish ricadde pesantemente sul petto, continuando a strisciare, dandosi la spinta con le braccia.

“… Avrei voluto portarvi in salvo… Non desideravo altro” gemette.

< Appena siamo arrivati su questo dannato pianeta, nel momento stesso in cui siamo scesi dalle navicelle, questi fiori ci hanno aggredito. Vano è stato tentare di spiccare il volo, sembra che ne sia completamente ricoperto.

Non li conoscevamo, non sapevamo gli effetti collaterali. Era una dannata trappola! > pensò, tremando.

Una gigantesca aquila scese in piccata e gli strappò il principe dalle spalle, stringendolo nella zampa. Il ragazzino rimase abbandonato, ghermito dagli artigli, con braccia, gambe e testa penzoloni.

Radish si voltò e allungò un braccio verso di lui.

“_Noooo_!” gridò. Alcuni fiori gli spruzzarono direttamente in faccia, l’espressione di Radish divenne confusa, il suo viso completamente vermiglio. Perse i sensi, crollando su un fianco, il braccio ancora teso. Avvertì come ultima cosa qualcosa che si chiudeva su di lui.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PJCunpHedI; Nightcore - Monster (Female Cover) | (Metal Version)

II° parte Torturati

Vegeta cercò di dimenarsi, delle pesanti catene nere gli tenevano bloccate le braccia ad una parete di pietra umida, tenendole sollevate a stella ai lati del suo capo. Il suo viso era coperto da una maschera, simile a quella anti-gas, ma collegata ad un tubo di plastica.

La sua battle-suit era strappata, all’altezza dell’inguine avevano legato le sue intimità con una specie di lunga gabbia di metallo a grate.

Mugolò, la maschera gl’impediva di parlare ed uscivano solo versi ovattati.

Scalciò, le sue gambe erano libere, tentò di colpire la parete dietro di lui, ma una scossa elettrica alla coda, dovuta a un piccolo macchinario simile ad un aracnide di metallo dalle lunghe zampe, lo annichilì.

Il dolore percorse tutta la sua spina dorsale ed inutilmente il ragazzino cercò di urlare.

Si guardò intorno, gli occhi arrossati erano liquidi, il terrore era misto a rabbia nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.

Notò Radish legato con delle catene che avviluppavano completamente il suo corpo, testa esclusa, in un angolo della cella.

Radish mugugnò, riprendendo i sensi e lo vide, gridando: “Principe”. Cercò di strisciare verso di lui, dando vita ad una serie di rumori metallici.

Una donna dal viso crepato, come fosse di ceramica, due occhi dai bulbi neri dall’iride rossa luminosa, entrò nella stanza. I codini di capelli azzurro blu le ondeggiavano ai lati della testa.

Fece schioccare una frusta e dimenò la coda da serpente albino che aveva appena sopra i glutei.

Spalancò le labbra e fece il verso acuto di un’aquila.

“Chi diamine siete?! Come vi è saltato in mente di rapirci? Liberate immediatamente il mio principe!” gridò Radish. Gemette di dolore, quando a sua volta fu folgorato da un altro ragnetto cibernetico, questo posizionato sulla sua di coda.

“Voi siete due mercenari di Freezer” sibilò lei, parlando la loro lingua.

Vegeta digrignò i denti, cercò d’incrementare l’aura, ma diverse scariche si susseguirono, paralizzandogli la schiena. Il giovane, dal corpo fumante, si accasciò in avanti, facendo cigolare le catene che lo tenevano sollevato, le gambe gli ricaddero inerti.

< … E nonostante le giovani età e le condizioni in cui vi abbiamo trovato, si capisce subito chi è l’anello debole > pensò la carceriera.

“Liberateci subito!” ringhiò Radish. Si deterse le labbra, erano screpolate e nelle narici sentiva ancora il puzzo dei pollini. “Un esercito verrà a cercarci, altrimenti” mentì.

“Vogliamo qualcosa e l’avremo” disse la donna, schioccando le dita.

Vegeta iniziò a mugolare, mentre le sue gote diventavano vermiglie.

“In questo momento i pollini del nostro pianeta stanno venendo pompati nella maschera del tuo amico. Insieme ad essi altre sostanze” spiegò la donna.

Vegeta iniziò a venire scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, le sue ossa cominciarono a schioccare, mentre si spezzavano. Le sue urla erano soffocate, ma si capiva ugualmente fossero versi di dolore. Il sudore cominciò a sgorgare dalla sua pelle abbronzata, mentre scosse elettriche avvolgevano la sua coda, diffondendosi in tutto il suo corpo.

“Entro un paio di minuti solitamente si muore per un trattamento come quello. Se non vuoi che il ragazzino vada all’altro mondo in questo modo così doloroso, dovrai fare qualcosa per noi.

Dovrai tornare dal tuo signore e avvelenarlo. Sappiamo che finché quel tiranno sarà vivo, noi saremo sempre a rischio di venire estinti” spiegò la donna.

Radish la guardò con un’espressione stravolta.

“Tu sei completamente folle! Questo sarebbe un suicidio!

Mi scoprirebbero, mi ucciderebbero. Se anche voi liberaste Vegeta, Freezer lo ucciderebbe con le sue mani!” gridò.

I tremiti di Vegeta si erano fatti così forti che le catene avevano iniziato a squarciargli la pelle, nel continuo sfregamento. Il giovane sbatteva contro la parete, dando vita a delle piccole conche e crepe.

La vescica si svuotò, mentre il ragazzino aveva iniziato a lacrimare per la sofferenza. I suoi arti erano così spezzati che si dimenavano in modo grottesco, come quelli di una marionetta.

I peli della sua coda erano ritti, mentre quest’ultima attorcigliata, a causa delle scariche, avevano iniziato a sprizzare scintille.

“Il tuo amichetto è resistente, ma se non accetti alla svelta, non interromperemo la tortura” spiegò la donna.

Radish ignorò le scariche elettriche che lo invadevano e spezzò le catene, mettendosi a fatica in piedi.

“Io non so chi sei, ma se non la smetti… Ti ucciderò” ruggì. Il viso completamente in ombra e schiuma che colava dalla sua bocca.

“Non sei in condizione di combattere” sibilò la donna. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i codini. “Fai ciò che ti chiediamo e…”.

Radish scagliò una sfera di energia pallida.

La guerriera la scansò, guardandola attraversare le sbarre ed una finestra, volando nel cielo del pianeta.

“Mi hai mancata… ed il tempo sta per scadere” disse.

Radish fece un ghigno, mostrando i denti candidi.

“No, il vostro tempo è scaduto” ringhiò. La sfera esplose e nella volta celeste notturna comparve una luna argentata.

Radish gettò indietro la testa e il ruggito dell’Oozaru risuonò tutt’intorno.

Scritta sentendo: NIGHTCORE - It's Over When It's Over [HD] [Request]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGzB6k8g_9s.

III° parte Gli effetti dei fiori

_Radish indietreggiò, portandosi la mano al viso, colto da delle vertigini._

_“L’aria è irrespirabile…” si lamentò._

_“Attento!” gridò Vegeta, lo spinse via, mettendoglisi davanti. _

_Un gigantesco fiore giallo aveva avvolto con le spirali del suo gambo una delle due navicelle candide, a forma di sfera, e la stava distruggendo, facendo esplodere i vetri dell’oblò in mille frammenti rossi._

_Dal centro dei suoi petali venne spruzzata una pioggia di pollini gialli. Il principe dei saiyan ne venne investito in pieno, ricadde a faccia in giù, completamente avvolto e mugolò._

_“Principe” gemette Radish. Afferrò Vegeta per una caviglia, prima che venisse spruzzato nuovamente._

_Il principe dei saiyan sentì il figlio di Bardack posizionarselo sulle spalle e, avvertendo un calore invaderlo, perse i sensi, boccheggiando._

Vegeta gemette, riprendendo i sensi. Alzò a fatica la testa, l’osso del collo gli scricchiolò, quelli delle spalle erano spezzati in più punti.

Con gli occhi quasi completamente bianchi scorse un gigantesco Oozaru. Quest’ultimo era intento a calpestare dei guerrieri che gli sparavano addosso con delle pistole laser.

Ruggiva e si batteva i pugni sul petto, le sue enormi zampe si abbattevano sul terreno, facendo volare via i petali di numerosi fiori, recidendone ancor di più con gli spostamenti d’aria delle sue onde d’urto.

Dei fiori immensi si unirono, creando un titanico tralcio.

L’Oozaru lo recise sparando un unico raggio rosso dalla bocca.

Vegeta cercò di muoversi, il dolore lo sopraffece, facendogli perdere i sensi.

******

Vegeta avvertì qualcosa formicolare lungo il suo corpo, arrossì sentendo delle mani che lo accarezzavano, un senso di dolore e di refrigerio si mischiavano.

“Non muovetevi. Con questo resisterete fino alla vasca rigeneratrice”. La voce di Radish gli rimbombò in testa.

Il principe dei saiyan socchiuse gli occhi. Era in braccio a Radish, posato contro il suo petto col fianco, entrambi nella stessa minuscola navicella sferica. Intravide lo spazio oltre l’oblò vermiglio.

Una vertigine lo costrinse a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi.

Radish gli accarezzò le labbra insanguinate col pollice.

< Devo ancora essere su di giri a causa dei fiori, non mi ero accorto di quanto fosse bello e… delicato > pensò.

“Ho fatto esplodere l’intero pianeta e i suoi fiori maledetti” disse.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Lord… Fre-Freezer… ci avrà mandato lì… proprio per questo…

O morivamo o…” biascicò, con tono astioso.

“…O spazzavamo via i ribelli. Sì, l’ho capito anch’io” disse Radish. Accarezzò con la crema il petto muscoloso di Vegeta. “Mi occuperò io di voi finché non saremo alla base. Vi ho fatto una puntura di antidolorifico e qualcosa per i muscoli” spiegò.

Vegeta cercò di regolare il proprio respiro.

“_Tsk_… Non ho…” biascicò.

“Chiesto il mio aiuto? Lo so, ma è il minimo che io possa fare” ribatté Radish, spalmandogli un’altra dose di crema sulla coda, e sul suo collo.

Vegeta espirò pesantemente dalle narici.

“Allora… v-va… bene…” esalò.

< Quei fiori mi hanno dato alla testa. Non ho la forza di controbattere…

Il suo corpo è sempre stato così caldo, possente? Quasi… rassicurante… > pensò, addormentandosi pesantemente.


End file.
